The Lost Loric
by Emiko.Nakamura
Summary: Quinn Isabella Dwyer grew up just your average kid, or so everyone thought. But when that first scar bore its way into her leg, questions arose, mostly from Quinn herself, not knowing who she was, until it started to affect her. Big time. This is Quinn's story. She is number Nine, and she is The Lost Loric.
1. Chapter 1

"Take care of yourselves." Katarina gave the woman one last smile, clutching the hand of the small child standing next to her.

"You too." The woman, a young, pale thing with the name of Aaliyah, returned the gesture, coughing once roughly, desperately hoping to not wake the infant in her arms.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked, a worried expression on her face. "We could stay together, the girls wouldn't mind…" She added, putting a hand on the younger woman's back.

"I'm alright." Aaliyah replied, sending Katarina a reassuring smile.

"Alright." Katarina said through a sigh. "It was nice knowing you."

"Same to you." She replied, and with one last embrace, and a kiss on the little, blond girl's head, they were gone:

Out of Aaliyah and the infant's life forever.

She watched out the window as the two sped away in the nonchalant, cheap car the two older women had shared for the last three weeks since the arrival.

The planet known as Earth was still foreign to each and every one of them; everything still brand new. Aaliyah and the baby were stationed in Phoenix, Arizona, a hot, desolate landmass in the middle of the desert.

Aaliyah was happy when she was given the baby to overlook. Why, you ask: because the child was ignorant to their previous world. She could raise her like she would any daughter she wished she had the chance to have.

Too bad she would never actually get that chance…

As the weeks went on, the worsening weather took its toll on Aaliyah's body, weakening and weakening her already fragile body.

Knowing she only had a few days left, and even fewer if a Mogadorian decided to pay the pair a visit, Aaliyah tried desperately to contact any of the other Cêpans for help.

When she couldn't, she sobbed silently, cradling the infant she had come to love unconditionally, under her chin as she crept through the woods cradling the infant under her chin. She quickly found a spot to bury the goods, a place where she knew the child would find be able to find them, when she was older.

Suddenly, a wave of pain shot through the young Loric, causing her knees to give out and send her toppling over, baby in hand. Pulling the baby so she wouldn't land on her, the protector pulled the baby into her chest, knowing this was it.

"Shhhhh, Nine, shhhhh." She coaxed the baby's cries. "I love you so much." The adult cried into her infant's light, blond hair.

"Phil!" A woman's voice shrieked.

"Hey! Are you okay?" A man's voice boomed through the darkness, kneeling down at Aaliyah's side.

And that's when Aaliyah knew: The baby would be safe.

~A few hours before~

The pitter-patter of Renesmee's feet echoed through the unnaturally silent house for the fifth day in a row, running straight into her mother's, Bella's, arms. Bella's mother, Renee, watched in awe as her daughter held her granddaughter in her arms, holding her close.

"Are you all packed?" Bella asked, kissing Renesmee's forehead before smiling at her.

"Yeah. Daddy and Grandpa are loading the car right now." She replied. This had been a long awaited visit to Bella's mother in Phoenix, Arizona. The weather had been nothing but cloudy, an excellent thing to be seeing as Bella, her husband, Edward, and their daughter weren't exactly what you'd call human.

You see, the Edward and Bella were vampires. Not the kind that get destroyed in sunlight, but the kind that give off a dazzling, radiance, just enough to prove that they were different.

Renesmee, on the other hand, was a hybrid: half-human, half-vampire, conceived when Bella was still human while Edward was a vampire.

Anyway, Renee and her husband, Phil, said their goodbyes to the little family before they were in the car and on their way home.

Renee looked after the dark Volvo as it disappeared quickly over the dim horizon with a certain glint in her eye that Phil recognized immediately.

"I know that look: you want something." He told the slightly older woman.

"I do." She turned to him as they went back inside.

"And that is?" He asked, looking onto his wife.

"I want another baby." She told him, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"Renee, we've talked about this." The man sighed, running his fingers through his thin hair.

"We don't have to have the baby. We can adopt." Renee replied, her eyes pleading. "C'mon, Phil. You can't even deny that you didn't love having Renesmee around." She added, crossing her slim arms.

"Yeah, I did, but as a grandchild. If we had a baby now, he or she would be younger than their niece. By like eight years." Phil reasoned.

"But Bella and Edward adopted her. She's Edward niece, remember?" Renee said: reciting the story Bella and Edward convinced everyone was true.

"Sweetheart, you know I'd love to have children, but I can't." Phil said remorsefully, tears almost welling in his eyes. Renee nodded, feeling somewhat dejected. "Come on a walk with me." Phil smiled at his wife, taking her hand.

"I'd love to." Renee grinned, interlocking their fingers together and leading him out the door. The two walked down the path hand in hand with smiles on their faces:

If they couldn't have a baby at least they had each other.

They walked slowly, rounding the corner and couldn't believe that they saw.

"Phil!" Renee shrieked.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Phil's voice boomed through the darkness, kneeling down at Aaliyah's side.

"M-y baby…" Aaliyah breathed, already gasping for air. She held the baby out as far as she could.

"Renee, take her and call 911!" The man ordered, gently taking the baby from the woman and handing her to his wife. "You're going to be okay." He whispered.

"T-Take care o-of her. P-Please!" The woman pleaded, a stream of tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You're going to be able to do that yourself." The man told her.

"G-Give her this." Aaliyah begged, weakly reaching into her pocket and handing the man a necklace with the baby's Loric crest, or through the man's eyes, just a weird symbol.

"An ambulance is in the way." The human woman informed them, rocking the now awake baby just watching the scene take place. The Loric woman locked eyes with the baby as she took her last deep breath before saying:

"I-I'm s-s-sorry I…f-failed y-yo-" And then passed away before getting the chance to bury the chest, the knife, and get the baby to safety…

Like she tried so hard to do.

"Shit." Phil snapped, dropping to his knees and trying to resuscitate the young woman.

"Shhh, you're okay, Sweetheart." Renee whispered, desperately trying to comfort the now sobbing baby in her arms. The baby soon quieted, snuggling deep into the unfamiliar woman's neck, her eyes locked on her "mother" that lay dead before her. Renee watched as the baby turned her bright, blue eyes on her. A wave of something hit Renee like a speeding train. What was it: remorse, love? Love. It was love, Renee decided.

The sounds of sirens and flashing lights from afar interrupted the stressful situation surrounding the couple.

"We're over here!" Phil called before continuing CPR on the Loric. The shuffling sounds from the paramedics rushing to the scene pulled Renee from her daze. She looked up, already seeing the paramedics standing over the other woman.

"Let's get her to the hospita-What the hell?" The paramedics and Phil jumped back. Renee moved so she could see better, just in time to see the young mother of the baby in her arm's disappear in a pile of ash.

"Did you guys see that too?" Phil asked, just staring at the pile.

"Uh-huh…" They both mumbled, unsure of what to do.

And that's how they stayed for the next few minutes.

About an hour later, Renee and Phil were at the hospital just waiting to hear news about the baby like: is she was all right, who was going to adopt her now that her mother was gone, or what even happened to her mother in the first place.

Renee had talked to her daughter on the phone; her, Edward, and Renesmee were on their way back to Phoenix.

"Mr. and Mrs. Dwyer?" The doctor called out. The couple stood up and went in the room, seeing the child sprawled out on the examining table, fast asleep.

"How is she?" Phil asked, feeling the same overwhelming wave of love hit him as he watched her sleep, just like his wife before him.

"She's perfectly healthy." Dr. Schmidt said with a smile. "However," His smile faded. "We found no other family members. In fact, we can find no records at all for her. We don't even know her name or her birthday, but we're guessing she's a little over a year old."

"What will happen to her if no one's around to claim her?" Renee asked.

"She'll most likely get dropped into foster care until someone adopts her." The doctor explained, removing his glasses to look at the couple.

"What if, we adopt her?" Phil suggested shyly. Renee turned and looked at her husband, completely shocked. Wasn't he the one that didn't want a baby not even two hours ago? Phil just looked at his wife and offered her a small smile, taking her hand in his.

"A-Are you sure?" The doctor asked, his eyes wide.

"We've never been more sure about anything in our entire lives." Renee replied, squeezing her husband's hand.

"Well, alright then." The doctor smiled broadly at them. "I'll go get the paper work for the beginning stages of the adoption." He explained and left the room. The pair gazed at their new, sleeping daughter, admiring every perfect feature on her face.

"This is so exciting!" Renee squealed quietly.

"What are we going to name her?" Phil asked.

"I don't know." Renee pondered, sitting down at the head of the table at the child's head and immediately stroking her hair.

"My grandmother's name was Quinn…" Phil suggested, afraid Renee wouldn't like his suggestion.

"Quinn…" She breathed. "I like it." She smiled at him.

"Really?" He smiled at her. Renee nodded as the child, Quinn, snuggled into her new mother's leg. "She likes you." Phil chuckled.

"I hope so." Renee laughed.

"What about her middle name?" He asked.

"Isabella. So there's a part of my biological daughter in my adoptive one." Renee said without even having thinking about it.

"Quinn Isabella Dwyer. It's perfect." Phil smiled at the name of his new daughter.

"She's perfect." Renee smiled down at their child.

A few minutes later, Dr. Schmidt came back brandishing a light stack of papers for the parents to sign.

A little while later, Renee's biological daughter showed up at the hospital, immediately being showed to the room where her mother, stepfather, and sister were waiting to be discharged. Seeing the baby, Bella instantly saw what her mother was talking about.

This child looked as if she should be Rosalie's, the most beautiful vampire she knew, daughter; what with her possessing the same golden locks, no matter how few there were on the baby's head. The one difference was the child's naturally tanned skin; setting her apart from everyone else in the room.

"What's her name?" Bella asked.

"Quinn Isabella Dwyer." Renee told her. "After one of the most beautiful people I know." She added. Bella smiled brilliantly.

"I love it." Bella whispered. "Do you need Edward and I to pick anything up for you before you bring her home? Like baby stuff?" Bella suggested. Renee's face went pale.

"Phil, we don't have baby stuff!" She explained. "Bella, go to the store for me and get formula, diapers, and clothes. We'll have to hold off on a crib until tomorrow unless Babies R Us are open 24 hours." She joked, handing Bella her credit card.

Bella took the card and left the hospital with her little family, grinning to herself, admiring how here erratic, harebrained mother never ceased to amaze her.

The three spent another night in Phoenix, with Bella's parents and the newest addition to their family.

Quinn Isabella Dwyer grew up just your average kid, or so everyone thought. But when that first scar bore its way into her leg, questions arose, mostly from Quinn herself, not knowing who she was, until it started to affect her.

Big time.

This is Quinn's story. She is number Nine, and she is _The Lost Loric_.

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading! If you have any questions or concerns, please don't hesitate to ask. This is an experimental story and I'm not sure if I'm actually going to stick with it. Let me know what you think! Thank you. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

I took a deep breath, fumbling with the ball in my left hand, and staring down the "intimidating" batter standing before me.

Focus.

Breathe.

Here's the whined up.

The release.

The Swing.

And the miss!

"Strike three, batter's out! Suns win!" The small crowd cheered as my best friend threw her arms around me.

"Wow, Dwyer! What's that, like you're fourth no hitter in a row?" Melanie laughed.

"Looks like it." I grinned widely, wrapping an arm around her waist as we walked back to our dugout.

"How're you so good at that?" She snickered as we packed up our stuff.

"Practice. When my dad's home he makes me pitch to him for like six hours straight." I chuckled as I shoved my bat into my bag.

"Is he home now?" Mel asked.

"Nah. Why?" I replied.

"I'm having a party tonight. You should come." She told me.

"Mel, you know parties aren't my thing." I looked over my shoulder at her.

"C'mon. It's summer! You're going to your sister's next week and I'm not going to see you for like two whole months!" She whined, turning to face me.

"I don't know…" I mumbled.

"Quinn, please? It would mean so much to me if my best friend came to one of my parties. You seriously haven't been to one and we've been friends since what, birth?" She pleaded.

"I'll see if I can." I sighed, feeling the effects of a Melanie Oliver guilt trip. Don't get me wrong; I'm anything but a push over. But I was going to Bella's for almost the rest of the summer in a week so it would be nice to see Mel before I go.

"Yay!" She squealed and threw her arms around me. "Starts at 7:00, arrive at 7:30 if you want to be fashionably late." She winked when she pulled back, slung her bag over her shoulders, and skipped from the dugout in one fluid motion. I shook my head.

What had I just gotten myself into?

I put on my own bag and walked out, only to be greeted by my erratic, harebrained mother.

"There she is! Hi, baby!" She cooed, immeadiatly stopping her conversation with the other parents, and threw her arms around me.

"Mom, y-you're c-crushing…me." I choked out as she squeezed.

"I'm just so proud of you!" She let me go only to beam at me.

"Thanks." I chuckled.

"Your dad would be proud." She said a little quieter, tucking a piece of stray hair behind my ear.

"Thank you." I said, more sincere this time.

"Let's get home." Mom finished, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and leading me to the car. I lounged, half asleep, in the passenger seat as we sped toward home. My mom's phone ringing pulled me from my dreamlike state. "It's your father. Answer it." She handed it to me. I tapped the green button on the screen and held it to my ear.

"Hey, dad." I answered, my voice groggy.

"Uh-oh, someone sounds like they just woke up."

"I'm that someone." I chuckled, sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"I can tell. How was your game?" He asked.

"No hitter." I gloated.

"Wow, isn't that like your fourth in a row?" He asked sounding amazed.

"Yup." I simply.

"Proud of you."

"Thanks, dad." I smiled. "How's Denver, Coach?" I asked. He was down there for a baseball game; head coach of the Arizona Diamondbacks.

"Pretty great actually. We have a great team this year." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Finally going to beat those Tigers?" I joked.

"Put your mother on the phone." He snapped. Oops. I hit a nerve.

"Love you, daddy."

"Love you too, baby." He replied. Then I handed my mom the phone as we pulled into the driveway of our unnecessarily huge house.

"Hi, Honey." I heard her say as she went inside. I grabbed my bag out of the back and followed her in, immediately dashing up the stairs and to the right, straight into my room. I stripped out of my Suns uniform and threw on some sweats, before digging through my closet.

What did you even wear to a party?

I shrugged, deciding to figure it out later and went back downstairs, looking for my mother.

"Mom?" I said when I found her on the couch.

"What's up?" She looked up from her book.

"Can I go to Mel's house tonight?" I asked.

"What are you two doing?" She asked.

"I don't even know. She just asked if I could come over." I explained.

"Are you spending the night?" She pried.

"I think so. Maybe not though." I told her.

"I guess so. Just don't do anything stupid." She looked back to her book.

"Promise." I turned and went to the kitchen to stuff my face. After a few minutes, I went back to my room. After a shower, I went to my closet and decided to throw on a pair of black skinny jeans, dark red v-necked tee shirt that showed off the perfect amount of…you know.

Plain, elegant, sexy-ish.

Good enough.

I went into my bathroom, brushed my teeth, curled my golden hair into ringlets, and applied my usual amount of make-up: just some mascara and eye-liner, and then went downstairs. I looked at the time: 7:15.

Just enough time to get there "fashionably" late.

"Bye, mom! Love you!" I screamed.

"Bye, Quinn! Love you more!" Her voice echoed through the house. I grabbed my purse off the counter and headed out to my Jeep. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and literally had sixteen mixed calls and texts from Mel asking if I was coming. I decided to surprise her and just show up. I got to her house in about twenty minutes, since I took my time, immediately noticing the like thirty cars surrounding Mel's house.

Again, what have I gotten myself into?

I took a deep breath and got out, trudging my way to the door and being deafened by the blaring music.

"Quinn!" I recognized Melanie's voice just as arms were thrown around me from behind. "Glad you could make it!" She giggled in my ear, her breath smelling heavily of alcohol.

"Hey, Mel." I said as she let me go. "What are you drinking?" I asked as I turned to face her, seeing a red solo cup in her hand.

"Beer. Want it?" She asked blankly, pushing the cup toward me.

"No. You're seventeen!" I snapped.

"You're sixteen." She shrugged casually, taking a sip from her cup.

"You shouldn't be drinking that shit. It's illegal and not good for you." I scolded, crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Quinn, lighten up." Mel snapped, swaggering slightly. I uncrossed my arms, using them to steady her before she continued. "This is the last week we're going to be together all summer." She slurred. "You're going to your sister's or something for like two months and leave me all alone." She pouted, batting her eyes innocently.

"It's not like I have much of a choice. My Dad's traveling with his team and my Mom wants to travel with him." I replied, crossing my arms again.

"But you're still leaving me." She frowned. "And you're being a party pooper. Loosen up, have some fun, Dwyer!" She giggled, playfully pushing me away by my shoulder. "Consider it." Mel slurred again, already losing interest in me and turning her attention to watch Brody Martin, her man-crush, walk passed us, not noticing his eyes locked on me the whole time. "I need to go take care of something." She murmured drunkenly, biting her like.

"Use protection." I winked, but was ignored as she was already out of hearing distance. And then, as if on cue, my phone went off in my pocket. I sighed, deciding that the blasting music and the drunken idiots were not the best thing to answer the phone around, so I went outside. "Hey, Bells." I answered after I was sitting on the porch steps comfortably, the music now just a dull hum.

"Hey, you." She greeted me. I heard the smile in her voice. "How are you?" She asked.

"Pretty tired actually. I had a game today." I explained.

"Oh? How'd that go?" She asked.

"No hitter." I smiled to myself.

"Fourth in a row?"

"Hells yeah." I chuckled.

"Proud of you."

"Thanks, Sis."

"You excited to come up here?" She asked.

"Of course. How's the weather up there?"

"Twenty-six and sunny."

"Ugh." I groaned.

"Don't whine. You could be stuck bussing around state to state with Mom, Phil, and twenty five random, sweaty baseball players." She scolded. I grunted in reply just as some idiots started screaming profanities at the top of their lungs right behind me. "Quinn, where are you?" Bella asked, concerned. "Quinn?"

"Mel's house." I muttered.

"You're at her party, aren't you?" Bella snapped.

"Guys, really? Can't you see she's on the phone?" Brody told them. When did he get outside?

"No…" I murmured.

"Quinn," She warned.

"Okay, yeah. I am." I admitted, standing up and walking away from the annoying, drunk group of idiots.

"Does Mom know?"

"She knows I'm at Mel's… You're not going to tell her, are you?" I asked franticly.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?" She asked.

"Because you're the best big sister ever. And I swear, I haven't been drinking or anything. I'm the most sober one here." I explained in a rush.

"Quinn, you're forgetting I'm a mom too. I'd want to know if Renesmee was around alcohol at your age. You're not as old as your friends, remember?" She said, meaning how I managed to skip a few grades…

"Bella, I'm sixteen."

"I wasn't the smartest when I was sixteen." She countered.

"Bella, please." I begged.

"Fine. I won't tell Mom. Right now. But I will call you every hour and if you don't answer or you do and you sound drunk, my next call will be to Mom. Do you understand?" She growled, her voice very stern.

"I understand."

"Promise me you won't be stupid." She sighed.

"I promise."

"Good. I love you, Quinn."

"I love you too, Bells."

"Remember your promise."

"I will." I finished, and then the line disconnected. I sighed, sliding my phone into my pocket and slumping against the hood of someone's car.

"You know, I'm pretty sober too." Brody laughed from behind me.

"How long have you been there?" I looked at him.

"The whole time. I followed you." He replied and joined me on the hood.

"Why aren't you with Mel?" I asked.

"She was drunk and all over me, so I said I had to pee and left." He shrugged; his arms were crossed at his chest.

"Yeah, she really likes you." I snickered.

"I know." He chuckled. "She's not really my type." He added, looking away from me to look at the sky. I continued to look at him. Even though Mel would kill me if I said this: Brody was perfect in the looks department. He had jet-black hair that usually fell just above his eyes, but now he had it spiked up in a fauxhawk, and an olive complexion that made his bright green eyes pop. He had on black jeans and a dark blue button-up, unbuttoned two buttons, which hugged his torso and made me wonder what was underneath the light fabric.

"Huh?" I asked when I noticed his mouth had moved.

"I said," He began, looking back to me. "The sky is beautiful out here."

"It's not too bad." I said, turning my head and gazing up at the stars. "So you say that Mel isn't your type. What exactly is your type?" I asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"Well, every girl in school has had a crush on you, but I don't think you've ever had a girlfriend." I said, turning to him.

"That's not entirely true. You've never had a crush on me." He met my gaze. "And I don't recall ever seeing you with a boyfriend."

"You got me there. I guess we both just haven't met the right person yet." I said, looking back to the stars.

"Sometimes I think I've met the girl already." He said shyly.

"Oh? Do tell." I looked at him.

"Come for a walk with me." He said, changing the subject.

"But it's dark out." I protested.

"Quinn, you know I'll keep you safe." He told me sincerely.

"Okay, fine. I'm trusting you with my life." I giggled.

"Your life is in good hands, m'lady." He bowed playfully and extended his hand, which I took happily. He intertwined our fingers, which I found bizarre, but didn't mind, actually liking the feeling of his fingers between my own.

"Your hand's really warm." I said as we got off the car and stood in front of each other before we took off.

"Sorry, is it sweaty?" He replied, looking worried.

"No, it's actually quite comfortable." I admitted.

"Good." He snickered. "Now follow me." He said and led me away by the hand. We walked into the woods behind Mel's house, weaving through the trees slowly.

"Do you know where you're going?" I asked, snickering when he stopped and looked around.

"Of course I do." He snickered.

"There's a squirrel back there if you want to ask for directions." I giggled.

"Hey," He turned to face me. "I know exactly where we're going." He snapped with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Fine then. We'll stop here." He said and sat down.

"Brat." I said and sat next to him.

"Yeah, yeah." He said, mocking my voice.

"You're ridiculous." I snickered and leaned against a tree.

"So I've been told." He shrugged and stood up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What?" He said as he started climbing the tree I was leaning against

"You're going to fall." I scolded.

"Would you just come here?" He snapped, and held his arm down for me. I sighed and stood up, grabbing his hand and gasping as he literally pulled me into the tree with him with one hand.

"How did you do that?" I asked, my mouth hanging open.

"I lift." He shrugged as he held my waist so I wouldn't fall out. He seemed to have perfect balance. We were at least ten feet up. I really didn't get how he lifted me with one hand and managed to stay balanced. "Will you stop thinking about how I got you up here?" He asked, smiling his perfect smile, pushing on my chin to close my mouth.

"If you insist." I giggled and leaned up against the base of the tree. "You can let go. I'm balanced."

"Nah, it's okay. I like holding you-I mean, just in case." He said though a deep blush.

"Well, I do feel pretty safe." I smiled at him and held onto his strong-feeling arms.

"Good. You should always feel safe with me." He said, his eyes flashing to my lips and back to my eyes, biting his lip seductively. "So about the girl-" He stopped when we heard a twig snap in the distance. His head snapped up.

"It was probably just an animal." I whispered to him.

"Shh," He shushed and listened. "Shit…" He mumbled, pulling me closer to him, right against his chest, and tightening his hold on me. "Whatever happens, I am going to keep you safe, I promise you that, Quinn." He said softly right into my ear.

"Brody, what is going on?" I asked, whispering.

"Just please trust me. I'll explain everything later." He swore. I nodded, understanding. He pushed me back against the trunk of the tree so he was in front of me. His body was trembling just as I heard footsteps underneath us.

They were speaking in a language I had never heard before. Their voices were deep and raspy. I squeezed my eyes shut and clutched Brody's shirt. He held me tighter in reply.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are, boy!" The men taunted, as their voices faded. A few minutes later Brody pulled back, his phone at his ear.

"Coen, they're here. Quinn's with me." He whispered. "I'll be there soon." He hung up. "I need to get you home. I know you're safe then."

"What are you talking about?" I murmured.

"Those guys will kill you if they see you with me." He said, already jumping down from the tree noiselessly and holding his arms out waiting. "I will catch you." He promised. I closed my eyes and let myself fall. As promised, he caught me, keeping me in his arms, bridal style, and taking off in a full sprint in the opposite direction of the men. I squeezed my eyes shut again, my arms around his neck. "You can look now." He whispered to me and nuzzled my head with his nose. I opened my eyes and looked up; we were at my Jeep already!

"How fast were you running?" I asked. He didn't answer, instead opening the passenger side door and sliding me in before shutting it. He was in the driver seat a second later, slamming the door and starting the engine. I felt my pocket; my keys were gone too! "Put your seatbelt on." He ordered; then just as it clicked, he floored the Jeep.

"Brody, will you please tell me what's going on now?" I asked.

"This is the last time you will ever see me." He muttered.

"What? No. You've only been here for a year and a half!" I screeched.

"And I'm surprised I was even here this long. Look, if my dad and I stay, this town will be unsafe for everyone here. You, Mel, your parents, even your niece when she comes to visit." He explained in a rush.

"Why?" I asked.

"I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, you need to tell me a lot of somethings." I snapped.

"Quinn, I'm in love with you." He began, his voice cracking. "I have been since the first day I saw you in Mr. Leto's bio class." He said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Brody, I've felt the same way since the same time. I just hide it better than everyone else." I replied, looking at him.

"Oh, thank God." He muttered, and then in the next second, we were parked in my driveway, he had my door open, me out of my seat, and was kissing the life out of me, holding my body tightly against mine.

"How are you so fast?" I said between kisses as he ran his hands up and down my back and through my hair. "And strong?" I said, biting his bottom lip gently, rewarded by a muffled groan into my mouth.

"My kind can only fall in love once." He said against my mouth as I ran my hands up and down his chiseled chest.

"Only once?" I moaned.

"Only once." He repeated as I felt his hand slide down my thigh and stop when it was holding my knee, using it to pull me against him and deepen the kiss. I un-buttoned his shirt in a rush, causing deep groans to rumble through his body as I raked my nails over his rock hard abs.

"Oh, God." I gasped as his mouth met my neck, nibbling and sucking on it.

"I have to go now." He whispered, sliding back up my neck and face until his mouth was back on mine.

"No, don't go. I need you." I cried into his open mouth, and balled up his shirt in my palms.

"I need you too." He groaned as I slide my hands up his body and held his neck in a vice-like group. "I love you, Quinn Dwyer." He said, kissing my mouth once more and then pulling away.

"I love you too, Brody Martin, so much." I breathed, tears rolling down my cheeks as he kissed my forehead and then pulling back to gaze at me.

"I will find you when it's safe. Will you wait for me?" He asked, panting, wiping away my tears with his thumb.

"Fuck yeah, I'll wait fifty years if I have to." I said in all honesty, looking him straight in the eyes. He smiled at me, his smile more perfect than ever before leaning in and kissing me again.

"I'll miss you." He said, resting his forehead against mine.

"I'll miss you more." I panted as he slid his hands down my arms and intertwined out fingers.

"I love you." He said, pecking my lips once just as the front porch light flick on.

"Shit…" I whispered, pulling out my phone and seeing six missed calls and like twelve texts.

"Quinn? Is that you? Get inside now!" My mother screamed.

"And I'm guessing she got a call from my sister…" I murmured.

"Good luck." He chuckled. "I'll see you soon, baby." He said softly.

"I love you." And with one last kiss, he was gone.

Out of my life, for a while anyway, leaving his blue button-up balled up in my hands.

"Quinn!" My mom yelled.

I sighed, reluctantly walking towards the front door.

Mom was going to kill me.

And worse yet, Mel was going to kill me.

Yay.

* * *

**Please read and review. Let me know what you thought, it helps a lot. If you have any ideas what legacies Quinn develops, tell me. I'd love to hear your ideas! Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

'Quinn, are you okay?'

'Quinn, answer me.'

'What the hell is going on?'

'Quinn!'

'That's it. I'm calling mom.'

I sighed, walking through the door after reading that last message.

"Living room. Now!" Mom ordered as soon as the door was shut behind me. I trudged past her, purposely dragging my feet. "Bella called." Mom snapped, after I was seated on the couch with her glaring down at me.

"I assumed." I sighed.

"You went t a party? You're sixteen! Let me smell your breath!" She said in a rush.

"I didn't drink anything, I swear!" I screeched as my mom literally stuck her nose in my mouth.

"Hm, your breath is clean." She said, stepping back. "Is that a hickey?" She growled a second later. My eyes widened and I slowly reached up to the spot where Brody had his mouth. Sure enough, there was a tender spot that I felt under my fingers. "Quinn Isabella, answer me!" She screeched.

"Yes, mom. It's a hickey." I answered, dropping my hand back into my lap. "It was just kissing, I swear." I said, rushed.

"It's never just kissing with high schoolers." She snapped, looking like she was going to faint.

"I promise it was. Mom, you know me. I would never do anything stupid like that." I insisted.

"I know, I know." She sighed, slumping on the couch next to me. "It's just, I never had to deal with this when Bella was your age. Edward was her one and only boyfriend."

"I know. And you won't have to deal with it anymore. Brody's moving away tomorrow." I told her, staring directly into my lap, trying to hold back the tears. He's only been gone for five minutes, and I already missed him…

"Awe, baby. I'm so sorry." She sympathized, wrapping me in her arms and lowering my head onto her shoulder gently with her palm. "Is this the boy you've like since last year?" She whispered. I nodded. "I was wondering when something was going to happen between you two. I'm glad you didn't just stand aside and let Melanie have him."

"Mel's going to hate me." I mumbled, the tears spilling over.

"Just be honest with her." Mom told me.

"I will." I sighed.

"You know I still have to ground you, right?" She asked, after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"I figured." I replied, sighing again.

"Two weeks."

"Sounds fair."

"And I'm calling your father." She told me. I groaned loudly in reply. "Don't whine. Now go to your room and call Bella she was really worried earlier. Then I want your phone." I nodded. "I love you, sweetie." She said and kissed my head.

"Love you too, mom." I smiled and kissed her cheek. Then, I got up, went to my room and dialed Bella's number.

"Hey, Aunt Quinny." The only person who could get away with calling me Quinny answered.

"Hey, Nezzy. How're you doing, baby girl?" I snickered. My niece. Renesmee: Nezzy to me and only me.

"Baby girl? You know I'm like five years older than you, right?" She snickered.

"You shut you're dirty mouth." I replied as I flopped on my bed, clutching my phone in one hand, and Brody's shirt in the other.

"Whatever."

"What's going on up in the frozen North Canadian tundra?" I asked.

"A lot of rain, gloomyness. Nothing special."

"Ugh." I groaned.

"Oh yeah, you're coming up here soon, aren't you?" She sounded amused.

"I leave next Tuesday. I'm grounded." I replied.

"Mom's going to have a field day with that." She laughed.

"Hush." I scolded. "Where's Bella?" I asked.

"She's somewhere. She was freaking out about you earlier. I didn't know you partied." She laughed.

"It was a one time thing. Obviously. I got caught." I said defensively.

"Is that Quinn?" I heard Bella ask in the background.

"Yeah, do you want to talk to her?" Nezzie said, holding the phone away from her face.

"Duh." She replied. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I went for a walk with one of my friends and just didn't hear my phone go off." I lied.

"I'm sorry, I had to call mom." She said.

"I understand. I would've done the same thing if it was me and Nezzy was at the party." I explained. "But I am grounded for two weeks."

"You know that carries over when you're here, right?" She asked.

"I know." I groaned.

"Don't whine. Maybe I'll let you keep your phone." She said, amused.

"Don't let her." Emmett, one of my brothers in law, said in the background. "She went to a party and didn't invite me. She deserves to be grounded."

"Tell Emmett I said shut up." I told Bella.

"Heard it." Emmett laughed.

"Quinn, is that Bella?" Mom asked.

"Yeah." I looked up at her.

"Say good night. I need to talk to her." She said.

"Okay. Bella, I'm guessing you heard that." I told her.

"I did. Good night, Quinn." Bella replied.

"Night, Quinn!" Emmett called.

"Night, guys. Love you both." I finished, and then handed my phone to my mom.

"Night, baby." My mom kissed my head and then smiled at me before leaving my room, muttering something to Bella.

"Nighty." I said as she closed the door.

I sighed when I was alone and changed into my pajamas, using Brody's shirt, inhaling his scent.

I missed his scent.

I missed his smile.

I missed his laugh.

I missed the way he held me.

I missed the way he kissed me.

I missed him.

A few days later, it didn't get better. I was suited up for my last game, sitting on the bench in the dugout waiting for it to start. I don't know, something just didn't feel good. I felt weird. I had this weird ringing in my ears, my head hurt, and my hands were already shaking.

"Earth to Quinn. Hey, you in there?" Mel shook me.

"Huh?" I asked, weakly. "Oh, yeah. I'm good." I shook my head, trying to regain my wits. "What were you saying?"

"I said: I went by Brody's house yesterday. Him and his dad are gone!" She snapped, not helping my case.

"What?" I mumbled, halfheartedly, playing dumb.

"Yeah! I just can't believe he left town like that! I mean, without telling me, of all people! We had a thing!" She shouted.

"I don't know." I shrugged, really in interested in this conversation.

"Oh, and he ditched me at the party. He never came back from the bathroom." She told me, just as the ring in my ears intensified. I groaned quietly, rubbing my temples. "Wait, John and Eric said they saw him leave with you, is that true?" My eyes widened. Were we really going to have this conversation here? "Quinn?"

"Uh, yeah. We did leave together." I said, not knowing what to actually tell her.

"Why?" She asked, almost sounding hurt.

"After you ran off after him, Bella called me. So I went outside to answer it and after I hung up," This is where it got sketchy. I didn't actually know what happened myself, and I was there. How could I even begin to explain it to someone else?

"What happened after you hung up?" She snapped, crossing her arms.

"After I hung up, I started to really not feel well so I went for a walk and found Brody. He didn't want me walking alone so he went with me and then I got sick so he took me home." I told her.

"Did you kiss him?"

"Mel!" I snapped.

"Well? Did you?" She asked.

"Take the field!" The umpire called, just as I opened my mouth to speak.

"Alright, Suns, listen up! Carlton: catcher. Dwyer: pitcher. Oliver: first base-"

"Op, gotta go warm up." I said, standing up and bolting for the pitchers mound.

"We are not done talking about this." She called after me. Once Carlton was ready behind the plate, I wound up and let the ball snap. Instead of soaring into her glove per usual, it flew and hit the fence: the top of the fence. Like twenty feet above where it was supposed to hit.

"Shake it off, Quinn." Courtney said as she threw the ball back to me. I caught it and took a deep breath: three, two, one…I counted slowly before letting another pitch fly.

"Dwyer, just relax. Don't get frustrated." My coach called to me when the ball missed its mark again. I nodded at him before squeezing my eyes shut before taking another deep breath.

Three…

Two…

One…

The ball missed Courtney's glove a third time. What was wrong with me?

"Batter up!" The ump screamed.

"Great." I groaned, as I caught the ball. I watched as a girl almost skipped to home plate.

"Take it easy on her, Dwyer." My coach called, as she took a practice swing before averting her eyes to watching me. I closed my eyes, hoping for the best.

"Here goes nothing." I barely whispered, opening my eyes just when I wound up and threw the ball, it flying into Courtney's glove at a break-neck speed, knocking her, and the umpire, backward twelve feet and into the fence.

My jaw dropped and my hand snapped over my gapping mouth.

"Whoa…" I heard my coach and a couple other people gasp. I just gapped, staring at her and the ball in her glove.

I just stared at her one the ground, my jaw dropped. Everyone was.

"Um, strike?" The ump questioned.

"Coach, can I get a sub?" I murmured.

"Mel, Quinn, switch places." He ordered, and after that, the first inning with smoothly. Now, I was up to bat; and I was not about to strike out. I made eye contact with the pitcher just as she wound up and threw the ball.

And then, the weirdest thing happened…

It was almost as if time slowed down, or more like everything else did…

Except me…

I was still moving at full speed.

It showed when I swung at the ball…

It flew.

Well, saying it flew was more of an understatement.

When in reality, it shot.

It was gone: out of the park, out of Phoenix, maybe even out of the atmosphere.

As time resumed at it's normal pace, no one moved; they all just stared after the ball, me included.

"Uh, home r-run?" The ump called, his voice cracking.

"Um, how did I do that?" I said aloud, looking around. The ump just shrugged.

After the game, Mom and I drove home in silence, me fumbling with the game-ball in my hands.

I just didn't know how start a conversation after dealing with a crazy, messed up game like that.

"Quinn,-"

"Am I a freak?" I spat, interrupting her.

"What? Baby, no. Why would you say that?" She asked, glancing at me.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the crazy, fast pitches I kept throwing and knocking Courtney over with. Or maybe the ball that I hit into space in the first inning?" I said, speaking a mile a minute.

"I'm not going to lie, that was…interesting…" She muttered.

"Mom!" I shrieked, accidently squeezing the ball to hard and crushing it like a rotten tomato.

"Quinn, honey, relax. Freaking out is only going to make things worst." She said, trying to reason.

"What's happening to me?" I cried as tears started streaming down my face.

"Baby-"

"I'm going for a walk!" I snapped, scrambling from the car as soon as we pulled into the driveway.

"Quinn!" She called after me. "Be back in an hour tops." She said when I just kept running. I ran into the woods as fast as my legs could carry me, which was increasing as I went on.

I was moving unbelievably fast; like you can't see your legs move fast.

I stopped dead in my tracks, skidding slightly in the brush.

I was super fast.

Now, let's see about strong, I thought just as I sent my fist flying into the base of a thick tree, snapping it in two like it was a toothpick.

"Holy shit." I whispered as the bark and leaves tumbled to the ground with an eerie crack that rang through the woods.

I chuckled, staring into my palms.

What else could I do?

I took off running again, not stopping until I reached a cliff overlooking a deserted valley, two hundred feet down.

"I wonder…" I mumbled, taking a running start and leaping over the cliffs edge. I squeezed my eyes shut, reopening them five seconds later and noticing time had slowed down again. As I approached the ground, since I could prepare myself, I landed dead on my feet, not feeling a thing. Time caught up as soon as my cleats met the grassy surface.

"Whoa…" I whispered with a smile, said smile fading when I thought of the ultimate question at this moment:

How the hell am I going to get home?

~Bella P.O.V.~

"There we go, the bed is made." Alice squealed, smiling like a manic.

"You know, I always question why I let my little sister come stay in a house full of vampires year after year." I chuckled, watching her smile fade.

"Because she's all of our little sister's and you know that." She snapped, picking up the old, dusty sheets that usually lined this unused bed in the guest room. "Rosalie even thinks of her as a daughter."

"How could she not? They look alike." I replied, watching her face go blank. "Alice?" I scrambled to her side.

"What do you see?" Jasper appeared at her other side in not even a second.

"It's Quinn. Something's wrong…" Edward said, appearing by my side.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked. "Guys, what's wrong with her?" I snapped when no one replied the first time. I ripped my phone out of my pocket and dialed the number when no one replied again.

"H-Hello?" She answered, her voice sounding strained.

"Hey, what are you doing right now?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"Oh, nothing! Just hanging around!" She said, sounding almost out of breath.

"Quinn, what are you-"

"Shit, ow! Frick." She screamed, as a gust of wind blew through the phone on her end.

"Where are you?" I snapped.

"I'm-whoa! Bella, I'll call you back in like ten minutes!" She gasped.

"No, Quinn, do not hang u-" I started to yell just as the line went dead. "Shit."

~Quinn P.O.V.~

"Shit…" I whispered. I was climbing back up the cliff I had so stupidly decided to jump off of, so when I told Bella I was just hanging around, I was literally just hanging around. One of my hands and my feet had slipped so I was holding on by just one hand, over about a hundred-foot drop.

I could be in some trouble here…

I slid my phone from my ear into my mouth, holding it between my jaws as I used my newfound strength to pull myself up and start climbing again, whimpering when one of my feet slid out from under me.

Cleats were great for softball fields, but terrible for climbing rocky surfaces.

My phone was vibrating in my mouth as, I assumed, Bella was calling back, freaking out. I was going to get screamed at.

I managed to make it up the cliff in only five minutes. I flopped on the rocky surface and breathed a sigh of relief, before sitting up, throwing my legs over the ledge, and enjoying the view. My phone went off again a second later, and again, again, meaning that Bella was going to kill me if I didn't answer and not having a death wish, well sort of, I answered.

"He-"

"You have a lot of explaining to do." She growled.

"God, you sound just like mom." I groaned.

"Excuse me?" She scolded.

"Relax, Bella. Everything's okay." I sighed; she was in one of her over-protective moods.

"I'm not so convinced." She snapped. "Where the hell are you?"

"On a walk in the woods. I was climbing a tree when you called and started slipping. That's why I had to hang up." Well, half of that was true anyway… my voice cracking slightly but not enough for her to notice.

"Why are you lying?" She asked. How could she possibly have known that?

"Why do you think I'm lying?" I countered.

"Your voice cracks when you lie." She spat. Damn it.

"It does not!" I squeaked: my voice, of course cracking.

"Quinn!" She snapped.

"Bella, calm down. I'm fine." I changed the subject.

"Oh no, you do not tell me to calm down, young lady. You're the one who needs to calm down. I can hear your heart pounding from here." She said, sound like she won this conversation. "Now, you can tell me what's wrong and we can talk about it or you can just keep letting it bother you."

Could I tell her?

"Well?" She asked after about a minute of silence.

Would she understand?

"You still there?" She sighed after more silence from my end.

Or would she reject me and think I'm a freak?

"Quinn? Hello?" She was pleading now.

"I'm still here." I said, my voice barely above a whisper. "It's just, like, I-I don't really know, like, um, today, this weird thing happened and then like, uh, I-I-"

"Quinn, honey, you're stuttering. You don't have to be nervous, just talk to me."

"I-I don't really know how to explain it. You'll think I'm crazy." I murmured.

"Baby, I know you're crazy." She replied, receiving a laugh from me. " And there's the sound I love." She chuckled. "Whatever you're scared about, just remember that I love you for you and nothing is ever going to change that."

"I know. I love you too." I said through a long, tired sigh.

"That's good to hear. Now, get home and get to bed. I don't want you tired when you get here tomorrow." She ordered.

"It's like 8:30!" I told her.

"Good night, Quinn." She said and hung up.

Ugh. Adults.

~Bella P.O.V.~

"Is she okay?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. She wouldn't give me a solid answer." I sighed, looking up and realized everyone in the house had accumulated into the smaller room.

"What do you mean? Alice, what did you see?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know what I saw. Quinn was running with us in the woods, like keeping up with us. And she punched right through a tree." Alice explained.

"So she becomes a vampire?" Emmett asked.

"That's the thing, she was still human…" Alice said.

"She'll be here tomorrow night and then we can see for ourselves." Carlisle reasoned. "She'll be fine." He added, looking from face to face.

I just hope he's right.

* * *

Hey, thanks for reading! Please shoot me a review so I know people are reading this story. Because if I feel like no one's reading, I will lose interest. Thanks! ~Emiko


End file.
